¿Me recuerdas, amor?
by Kmilo
Summary: Fanfics de To Love Ru. Yuuki Rito apesumbrado por sus sentimientos hacia Haruna, decide declararse hacia esta, sin embargo ocurre un accidente que dificultara más su misión


A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y de todas las aventuras que se han vivido, sus sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario se han fortalecido de manera que se han vuelto inaguantables y la única manera de sacarlos a la luz era expr

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y de todas las aventuras que se han vivido, sus sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario se han fortalecido de manera que se han vuelto inaguantables y la única manera de sacarlos a la luz era expresándolos a la persona a quien iban dirigidos. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba siempre ocurría algo que lo evitaba, ¿acaso será el destino? O ¿es sólo coincidencia?, no importaba cuantas veces lo pensaba, la única cosa clara era que debía decírselo a costa de su amistad y más importante a costa de los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Así es como se sentía el joven estudiante Yuuki Rito, quien a causa de las confusiones de su corazón no podía concentrarse en su vida, aquellos sentimientos no lo dejaban dormir y menos concentrarse en la escuela, sus notas cada vez iban empeorando al igual que su estado de ánimo. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba pasando por un mal momento, todos sus amigos se preguntaban el por qué su compañero estaba en tal estado, y la respuesta es muy fácil: los sentimientos hacia su amada Haruna-chan, pero lo que realmente atormentaba al joven Yuuki era los sentimientos de la princesa extraterrestre, Lala Satalin Deviluke. Más allá de que la tierra sería destruida sino se casa con ésta; los sentimientos de la chica serían completamente destruidos y eso es lo que el chico más temía. A pesar de las muchas aventuras que pasaron juntos (Rito y Lala), sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron el rumbo, ya que Haruna siempre estuvo a su lado y el siempre estaba ahí para cuando ella lo necesitaba; dejando a Lala a un segundo plano.

Incontables noches hasta ahora, sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron enfocados en este asunto, inútilmente trató de concentrarse en otras cosas; como tareas de la escuela, programas de televisión, etc pero siempre terminaba pensando en Haruna y Lala. Llegando a una sola conclusión: "Debía decirle sus sentimientos a Haruna, a costa del sufrimiento de la princesa extraterrestre". Puede que parezca una idea egoísta, pero por mucho que reflexionó no encontró otra salida. Así que al día siguiente todo este problema terminaría de una vez por todas.

Por más que trató de dormir, no pudo, la idea de declararse al amor de su vida lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche, no obstante eso lo ayudó a pensar en todo lo que iba a hacer: "Primero debía llevar a Sairenji a un lugar donde nadie los viese o interrumpa y en ese momento decirle lo que sentía". Parecía un plan bastante a primera vista, sin embargo se daría cuenta de que sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

En cuanto salió el sol, rápidamente se levantó de su cama y fue a tomar una ducha –quería parecer lo más normal posible para este día- .Como era aún muy temprano ni su hermana ni Lala estaban despierta, así que se preparó su desayuno y tan pronto como terminó, tomó su maleta y se fue hacia su escuela. Como todo pasó tan rápido ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la hora, por ende al momento de ver su reloj se sorprendió de ver que aun faltaba 1 hora para que comiencen las clases, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino. Para su sorpresa las puertas de su escuela estaban abiertas, lo que le recordó el motivo: 'El equipo de tenis se estaba preparando para las competencias regionales…eso significa que Haruna está en las canchas de tenis'. Luego de esa deducción, el chico no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba su amada.

Unos minutos después encontramos a Yuuki Rito inmóvil, con la mirada totalmente enfocada en una persona y tan sonrojado como un tomate, estaba en transe, la figura de la chica lo sacaba de toda concentración; su pelo, su figura, sus ojos, para él no cabía ninguna duda de que Haruna era un ángel caído del cielo; por su parte la chica en un momento se sintió observada y en un lapso de segundo miró hacia su derecha donde se sus ojos se encontró con los ojos de la persona que más deseaba, sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente lo que logró que los 2 jóvenes se sonrojaran y que la niña perdiera totalmente la concentración en que lo que estaba haciendo, ya que al recibir una derecha muy potente de su oponente debió hacer un movimiento brusco provocando que su tobillo se doblara y cayera al suelo. El golpe sonó ta fuerte que los oídos de Yuuki parecieron temblar. El chico por su lado, sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían darle y menos de 10 segundos se encontraba al lado de su querida Haruna. "¡¿Haruna estás bien!?", preguntó desesperado. "Yuu…Yuuki-kun". La voz de la chica se desvaneció luego de pronunciar el nombre de su compañero. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza en aquella caída, lo que provocó que perdiera la conciencia.


End file.
